Technical Field
The technology of the present disclosure relates to a rear seat side airbag device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-088774 discloses a configuration where an airbag module including a side airbag and an inflator is disposed between a side portion of a seat back of a rear seat and a body. Here, the airbag module is housed in a case, and the case is configured to include a bottom wall that supports, from the vehicle rear side, the side airbag in a deployed state.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-088774, the flow of the gas generated from the inflator and heading toward the upper portion and the lower portion of the side airbag is obstructed by the upper surface and the lower surface of the case, so there is room for improvement in order to rapidly deploy the upper portion and the lower portion of the side airbag. In particular, it is desired to rapidly deploy the lower portion of the side airbag so that the pelvic region and the abdominal region of the occupant can be protected even in a case where the rear side door has entered the cabin at the time of a collision such as a side collision.